


I Just Wanna Fly

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: I'm pretending it's an aesthetic, M/M, cherries and a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: There's a bowl of cherries backstage.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	I Just Wanna Fly

**Author's Note:**

> fic for [this prompt](https://jeevey.tumblr.com/post/635890679932960768/this-is-your-prompt-reblog-with-your-fic-linked)

It’s like, Noel had said he couldn’t do it. Wouldn’t be able to, and even if, it’d be fucking stupid. So Liam has to do it, because if he gets it, Noel will look stupid instead. Or proud, depends on his mood probably. And, when Liam gives it about two more thoughts, he knows it’s more like _I want to see you do it_ , what Noel had said. Which is the best thing one can say to get Liam to do something, especially if it’s Noel with that look in his eyes. _That_ look, where his eyes go a little wider like he’s daring Liam to do it, but really just wants to take everything in and not miss a blink of it.  
  
So Liam does it. Gets Bonehead to take a handful of cherries out of the bowl that whoever idiot thinking that Rock ‘n’ Roll bands are into eating fucking cherries before a gig must have put there, and goes a few steps back. “More”, Noel says with this fake-bored smirk that he hides his interest behind, “that’s not a fucking distance. At least three more metres.” So Liam rolls his eyes at him, goes three more steps back and curtsies. “That fucking enough for you or do you want me to get a measuring tape?”  
  
Noel rolls his eyes back at him, holds up two fingers at him and Bonehead and says nothing, keeps staring. So that’s Liam’s cue to give Bonehead his cue and make him throw the first cherry. It doesn’t even vaguely go in his direction but Liam dives for it anyway and nearly splits his head open on the little table Bonehead apparently mistook for him. Noel’s cackling and taking a sip of his beer and Liam shoots him a dirty look that Noel counters with a happy shrug.  
  
“Fucking try to aim for my mouth, alright, not two miles next to it”, Liam tells Bonehead under Noel’s amused stare and gets back into position. “It’s there, the hole right here that makes you all millions, right?”, he wildly points to his mouth, almost hits himself in his teeth. Bonehead grumbles something unmistakably rude under his breath, but rolls the next cherry between his thumb and pointer finger, asks, “ready?” and throws it at Liam when he gets an impatient confirmation.  
  
It’s closer to Liam this time, maybe even close enough, but Liam doesn’t get it. He’s all flailing limbs and looks like he’s about to screw his head off with how far back he’s tilting it, but the cherry still misses him by a couple of inches. He can hear Noel laughing, but he’s not going to look at him and indulge him, instead he orders, “next one” and squats a little to be faster on his feet. Bonehead shows him the next cherry and throws it, and it’s looking good this time. Liam’s mouth is open wide and he can almost taste it, but then his eyes flit over to Noel for just half a second, and the cherry hits him in the cheek.  
  
“Good fucking show this is”, Noel is saying in between fits of laughter, and it really isn’t that funny, Liam thinks, he’s just playing it up, the fucker. “Shut up”, he tells him and makes a move like he’s about to go over and shut Noel up himself, but he just drops back into position to catch a cherry for real this time. “Go on then”, he gestures to Bonehead and now keeps his eyes focused on the cherry as Bonehead takes aim and throws it to him. The cherry moves fast through the air, but this time Liam moves faster, it almost has him on his knees and he’s quite unsteady on his feet for a few seconds, but the point is he gets it.  
  
The cherry goes past his lips and he can feel it land on his tongue with a satisfying weight. It takes him a few seconds to close his mouth around it and understand that it’s time to rub his victory in Noel’s face. He bites down hard on it, almost cracks a tooth on the stone and raises two victorious fists high over his head. “Fucking get in!", Bonehead laughs and wriggles away from him when Liam gets his head between his hands and smacks a kiss to his forehead, and Noel is grinning in this weird way that Liam’s never quite understood the meaning of.  
  
“What’re you grinning for? I did it, you cunt”, he tells Noel after he’s mercifully released Bonehead. There’s a piece of cherry flying out of his mouth, but it doesn’t quite reach Noel and Noel’s grin widens. “Course you did”, he says, “should do that on stage, could always use a trained monkey, right?” He’s being mean and Liam doesn’t know why. He’d done it, right? And Noel had wanted it, he’d dared him to after all, so that’s all a bit unnecessary now. “Fuck are you on about?”, Liam asks irately, “you fucking can’t do that!”  
  
“Well, I don’t have any ambitions to become our trained show monkey now, have I? Though you’re not trained, are you, any regular old monkey could do it”, Noel answers and raises his eyebrows unimpressed at Liam as Bonehead quietly walks past him and out the door. No one is ever eager to stay when they start fighting, and Liam doesn’t really understand that either. It’s a fucking good show sometimes when Noel isn’t doing his head in too much.  
  
Noel is looking at him with this expectant glint in his eyes like he’s waiting for Liam to start screaming or storm forward and thump him in the face. And Liam would really like to, his fingers are twitching and itching for it, but instead he closes them around a cherry and says nothing. It’s soft in his hand and he has to be careful to not squeeze it too hard and crack it open. He spits out the stone he’s still swirling around in his mouth, then pops the new cherry in his mouth and watches Noel as he sucks the sweet flesh off the stone. He spits that stone in Noel’s direction and misses him just so. “Want one, too?”, he asks.  
  
Noel gives him a look that’s almost disappointed, then turns away a bit in a manner that tells Liam that he isn’t going to dignify him with a response. So Liam gets another cherry and comes over to Noel, grabs his arm to keep him from walking away and shows him the cherry he’s holding carefully by the stem. “Open up”, he says and twirls it a little in front of Noel’s face. And to his surprise Noel doesn’t try to twist out of his grip or spit at him or whatever he’d usually do to get Liam away, he just stares at Liam in a way that Liam can’t read but makes him think that Noel can’t either.  
  
So he pushes the cherry against Noel’s mouth and drags it along his lips like he wants to paint them. He doesn’t expect it when Noel slowly opens his mouth and sucks the cherry inside. Liam can feel it when it pops off the stem and disappears behind Noel’s lips and Liam wishes he’d held it with his fingers and pushed one in with it. Noel’s mouth looks soft even when Liam can see his jaw working as he chews on the cherry. It’s almost a little unsettling, Liam doesn’t know what it means or what mood Noel is in or what he needs to do to get something of himself into where Noel is now swallowing around the cherry. His finger or his tongue, his cock, whatever.  
  
Noel spits the stone out in front of Liam’s feet and normally Liam would’ve taken it for an insult, a threat, but now it means that Noel’s mouth is empty and has room for Liam’s tongue. So Liam leans in and carefully watches Noel, takes in the way Noel’s eyes narrow and then blink in a way that means he probably won’t hit Liam if he kisses him now. It’s not like that would’ve stopped Liam, but it means he can close his eyes and doesn’t have to keep them open to anticipate where Noel’s fist is going.  
  
His mouth collides with Noel’s, probably a bit too hard for the tentative agreement in Noel’s eyes, but Noel doesn’t put up too much resistance when Liam presses closer to really feel the shape of his lips against his own. Noel lets him proceed and his mouth easily opens for Liam to slide his tongue inside. It tastes like Noel has replaced his spit with cherry juice, very intense, and maybe Liam should integrate more fruit into his diet if kissing Noel is going to be like this always then.  
  
Their tongues tangle together and Noel has a hand in Liam’s hair now and someone is sighing until Liam is rudely pulled back. “You taste like fucking cherries”, Noel tells him distastefully with his now way too red mouth and Liam can’t believe him. “Well, I just fucking had some. Why d’you kiss me if you don’t like ‘em?”, he asks, squinting his eyes at Noel. Maybe he should give him a slap, set his brain straight again or something.  
  
“I didn’t kiss you, you kissed me”, Noel says. He’s being difficult and Liam doesn’t know what for. “Whatever”, he says and bends down to kiss Noel again, because at least he has enough brains to like the taste of cherries and even more so the taste of being kissed by Noel. But Noel doesn’t let go of him and Liam doesn’t reach his mouth, has to keep hovering in front of Noel’s face at an uncomfortable distance.  
  
“Whatever?”, Noel huffs, “I’m not having that again. Go put your mouth elsewhere.” That’s Liam’s cue to raise his eyebrows. “Elsewhere?”, he asks, “like where? Your dick? Is that you asking for a blowie?” He makes an obscene gesture way too close to Noel’s face and gets on his knees, just like that. Easy. He’s not difficult.  
  
“Is it fuck?”, Noel says agitatedly, but he doesn’t shove Liam away or leaves when Liam reaches for his belt. Liam thinks he even pushes his crotch forward a bit and so he keeps working the belt open and then Noel’s jeans and looks up at him, lets his eyelids droop a bit so he can look up from below them the way Noel likes. “I know you fucking want it”, he says and pulls Noel’s jeans down so he can rub the palm of his hand over Noel’s cock in his underwear. Maybe _he_ wants it, Noel’s cock feels amazing, just touching the shape of it under the cotton gets Liam hard and has saliva pooling in his mouth.  
  
“Gonna give it to you”, he mumbles, to Noel or himself, and slips Noel’s underwear down as well. He hears Noel hiss at that and then his hand is back again in Liam’s hair, pulling and tugging him closer to his half-hard cock, and Liam sticks his tongue out and slides it along the underside of it. Noel is groaning with the way his cock is rapidly filling up, and his hand becomes desperately rough in Liam’s hair when Liam draws back and reaches behind himself to find the bowl with cherries on the little table there. He gets one and grins up at Noel, keeps his lips brushing against his cock so the cherry does too when he brings it up to his mouth so he can slowly push it between his lips and dramatically hollow his cheeks when he sucks it inside.  
  
“Stop fucking around”, Noel hisses, and that seems to be his breaking point then. Liam smiles brightly around the cherry and rolls it around in his mouth so Noel must be able to see it digging into his cheeks. “You jealous or what?”, he says, and maybe trying to pronounce words around a mouth full of cherries isn’t very sexy, but Noel doesn’t seem to be too concerned about it when his eyes take on an angry shine and he yanks Liam forward so his cock pushes up against his lips and almost forcefully squeezes its way inside. “Quit fucking talking and get to it. Spit that out right now”, he says and pulls at Liam’s hair quite painfully. His cock twitches when Liam winces and he’s grinning again when Liam tilts his head up to relieve some of the strain on his scalp, which would usually animate Liam to stuff his mouth to the brim with cherries and let their juice run down his chin instead of Noel’s come. But Noel’s cock is looking really good, and Liam likes the shape of it filling up his mouth much better than a handful of cherries, so he chews up fast, spits the stone somewhere to the side and finally gets Noel’s cock inside him.  
  
It’s a little odd, he can still taste the cherries lingering on his tongue and they mix with Noel’s taste until it gets a little overwhelming. But Noel’s still got his hand in Liam’s hair and is tugging him around to where he wants him, grumbling impatiently under his breath, and keeps Liam grounded with his knees on the hard floor and his mouth sealed tightly around Noel.  
  
Liam doesn’t play around, doesn’t make a show of doing all his little tricks, just goes deep, straight-forward, a good, simple blowjob that’ll get Noel off fast, because that’s the way Noel wants it when they’re somewhere public. He keeps his eyes fixed on Noel’s face which makes the whole thing a little uncomfortable, but Noel likes it when he can see Liam’s huge eyes staring at him like he’s the only person in the world, and Liam likes it when Noel likes what he does.  
  
He slowly slides down Noel’s cock and relishes the way the feeling of Noel rubbing against his lips sends tingles down his spine. Sometimes Noel makes fun of him for how much Liam likes the feeling of a cock inside his mouth but in the moments when Liam groans with his mouth stuffed full because he’s just enjoying himself so much Noel never seems to complain. His cock twitches and Liam licks fresh precome off him when a shudder runs through his entire body as Noel slides heavily over his tongue.  
  
It doesn’t take long until Noel’s hand tangles into the slim gold band around Liam’s neck and begins pulling him back and forth, letting the metal cut into Liam’s skin and making him wince when he isn’t fast enough to follow. It makes Liam’s eyes water a little, but he knows Noel likes that, too, and Liam doesn’t really mind the occasional tear rolling off his lashes and down his cheeks into the corners of his mouth where they mix together with Noel’s cock leaking inside his mouth.  
  
Noel is sighing and groaning above him, only quietly and a little choked off, but loud enough for Liam to hear and double his efforts, press his tongue harder against the underside of Noel’s cock, take him deeper down his throat and bob his head faster. Noel’s hand starts twitching against Liam’s neck and the gold digs harder into his skin with it and soon Liam can see Noel’s eyes squeeze shut and feels him thrust erratically into his mouth and then Noel’s coming down Liam’s throat, without a warning but with a hoarsely groaned “god, Liam.” It makes Liam choke a little and if it weren’t for Noel holding him in place with his necklace, he would’ve tried to pull off, but so he has no other choice but to swallow down all of Noel’s come and wait until Noel is spent and lets go of him.  
  
Liam feels his own cock straining against his jeans when Noel slips out of him. He gets up on his feet again while Noel pulls his underwear and jeans up and puts his cock back inside. Liam’s up against him immediately when he’s done, breathing hard against his neck and rubbing himself against Noel’s thigh like he just can’t help himself. Well, maybe he really can’t. But Noel doesn’t seem to mind anyway, he’s laughing breathlessly, loosened up from his orgasm and gets one hand on Liam’s arse, pulling him close and pressing his cock into his thigh harder. A couple of moments pass where Liam thinks he’s just going to come in his pants and will have to perform with come stains on the front of his trousers, but then Noel pushes him back a bit and gets his fly open, takes him out of his jeans and quickly begins to work him over. It only takes a couple of strokes until Liam’s coming, leaning into Noel and quite thankful for Noel angling him away from their clothes so Liam comes all over the cherries instead.  
  
“Should have one of them now”, Noel says when Liam’s done and gives him a grin that’s somewhere between mean and amused. Liam would like to respond with something clever, or maybe just grab a couple cherries and force them into Noel’s mouth instead, but he’s a bit fucking knackered now. So he just busies himself with putting away his cock and rearranging his clothes and doing his hair again and bumping into Noel as much as he can. His hand lands on Noel’s and his fingers tangle into Noel’s and Noel’s fingers wrap around his and they squeeze together for a moment, for a couple of moments, stay like this when Noel says, “no but really, you’re gonna have to eat ‘em or something. Can’t keep them around like this, I’m not having Bonehead throwing your spunk about.” He’s tilting his head towards Liam and there’s this look in his eyes, the one that dares Liam to go nearer, come closer, or maybe the one that has Liam moving entirely on his own until there’s no space left between them and they just have to lean in to bridge the last millimetres until their mouths slide together again.


End file.
